


Remedy For Memory

by SphynxNightmare



Series: Retired Storyline [6]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Freddy's Nightmares - A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Series (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, Dry Humping, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphynxNightmare/pseuds/SphynxNightmare
Summary: A one-shot involving Novel and Freddy being dragged into the realm of the Entity. Torn apart, forced to keep their love at bay, they finally meet up in a trial.Note: Novel takes place of Quentin and Entity Freddy is, naturally, in place of the horrendous remake version. Also this might eventually be canon for them, who knows?





	Remedy For Memory

Novel brushed a silver strand from his eyes as the black fog rolled away. It had been two months since The Entity had swallowed Novel and taken him from his realm; two months since he had stepped into the boiler room of the waking world and fell into this Hell. He ran his hand over his scarred face at the memory of arriving at the campfire.

There had been so many people, so many questions. Novel had to bury his truth for his own safety, which was easy enough. Hiding things was a second nature to the older man. He had managed well enough. No one thought to ask about his ring, which was still held proudly on his left hand. His heart ached when he looked at it, but Novel utterly refused to remove the only piece of Freddy he still had. 

It hadn't taken long to learn the ins and outs of the trials. Novel's first killer had been one that had dared to rival Krueger in sadistic attraction - The Doctor. Novel had been mesmerized by the ability Herman had to toy with his mind, but the heavy stick in the Killer's hand and the tearing agony of the hook quickly took attraction out of the picture. Not that it mattered; a crush could never replace his soul bond. 

Novel snapped out of his memories as Meg darted by, her pigtails swinging as she fled down the hall. She didn't stop to look at Novel, gunning for the nearest generator. Novel shook his head, taking a moment to tuck his braid into his hooded, violet fishnet top. Hands dropped to loop thumbs into his tight black shorts that were flaunting just a bit too much of his rear. Novel had decided to mutilate his jeans when they became a hinderence, and had gone a little too wild in the cutting.

The old Lery Institute was cramped and falling apart, which was bad enough. The fact that it reminded Novel of Westin Hills was even worse. He could hear screams of long-dead patients echoing from monitors nearby, combined with the call of upset crows and racing steps. It was eerily cold, the smell of old blood and rot flooding his nostrils. It was sickeningly familiar, except this time he did not have his dreams to fall back to. 

"You'd think she'd learn", Dwight said as he approached from a side room, nearly making Novel jump. Dwight pushed his glasses up, smiling at Novel. Novel found the nervous leader charming, and had come to consider the brunette as close to a friend as he permitted himself to have. He flashed a smile back. "She's going to get first hook", Novel retorted as they walked together. Dwight chuckled, opening his mouth to speak again.

No words escaped before Dwight's head fell to the side, the man falling into a sudden slumber. 

"Dwight?" Novel called, grabbing the other by his shoulder. He shook Dwight, watching the younger man's head bobble about as a result. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, his heart starting to pound. _Oh, what in the name of Satan's ballsack is this? A new tactic? A new killer? One that came in-_

_** In dreams**. _

Novel's eyes widened as he released Dwight. "Go!", he cried, pushing the sleeping form ahead, "Find a way to wake up! I'm going to find a totem and see if this is a hex." The words fell from silver tongue without effort. Dwight did not need extra coaxing, the rising heartbeat enough to let the younger man accept Novel's plan. The sleepwalking silhouette hurried down the hall after Meg.

Novel lingered until he could no longer see Dwight, then whirled on toe and broke into a run. His braid flew back behind him, whipping the air mercilessly as it escaped the confines of the shirt. Exhaustion was already creeping in on him, weighing his head down in a way he had not felt in years. He pushed through it, letting the increased pounding of his heart guide him. 

_"Almost there."_

Novel skidded to a halt when the familiar voice hit his ears. He was panting, his vision hazy. "Where? ", he pleaded in a gasping whisper. The world tilted around him. He grasped at the wall and found an opening instead. He leaned on the hole that once held a window, his heart too loud to comprehend if there was an answer. 

"**_Where?!_**", Novel screamed, unable to hide the broken-hearted despair in his voice. Could this be a trick? A game of the Entity? Could it mimic his love so perfectly, just to torment him? Novel shook his head, his eyes slipping shut to push away the tears threatening to form. 

Two arms were around him then, jerking him back through the opening. Novel screamed as he was yanked into the old shower room and roughly slammed into the wall. He hissed against the pain, his instinct yelling at him for not being better aware. Before he could look up, burnt lips were crushed viciously to his own. 

Novel whimpered as he pushed against the offender's chest, his eyes unable to decipher what his heart already knew; even in the shadow heavy room, his soul lit up under the touch of his Demon. Freddy broke the kiss as the sound of a generator being completed reached them. His upper lip twitched before he looked back at Novel, his yellow gaze finding the man already in tears. 

Novel started to speak, pausing as the rapid pounding of feet drew closer. He took Freddy's hand and tugged him toward the shower stalls, most of which were engulfed in black. The last thing Novel needed was a thousand questions while the other survivors tried to blind or tease his beloved. He waited for the footsteps to fade before he dared to open his mouth again. 

"I thought I'd lost you", Novel whispered, bringing his hand up to stroke Freddy's cheek. Freddy smirked, his claws tipping Novel's head back. "I told you, you belong to me", Freddy stated, his forehead touching Novel's in a tenderness that was beautiful and bizarre all at once. "Get me out of here", Novel begged softly, his hands roaming over every inch of Freddy he could touch. He was afraid Krueger would turn out to be a trick of the fog if he broke the contact. "Take me home", Novel continued, "I'll do anything. I'll be your good little bitch. Please."

Freddy growled low in his throat, the stroking, petting fingers of his lost love already striking nerves neither of them had intended. Novel's soft pleas and promises weren't helping, and it took all his strength not to force Novel onto his knees right then and there. "I can't", Freddy stated, pausing when another generator popped. He snarled, turning back to Novel. "This damn thing has us both, but I'll get us free. I won't let anything keep you from me", Freddy vowed. 

Novel dropped his hands to the waist of Freddy's pants, looping fingers under the leather. Novel could see the effect his words, closeness, and pain were having on Freddy; the bulge far too evident. The looming threat that was Krueger in front of him was having a similar reaction in Novel, the man suddenly wishing he had kept his pants long. When Novel looked up, he saw the way Freddy sniffed the air and pressed his thighs together shyly. 

"Don't hide from me", Freddy taunted, pushing Novel back into the side of the stall. He closed the space, his knee pushing Novel's legs apart. Fire licked at Novel's loins as Freddy's thigh crushed his most sensitive spot, making him bit his lip to stifle any sound. Novel blushed, looking around quickly. "We can't", his harsh whisper came, his gaze darting around for any sign of the others. 

"I don't know when I'll see you again", Freddy said, gripping Novel's chin and forcing his head up. A claw toyed over Novel's jugular, earning a frightened squeak from the man. Freddy grinned, dragging his claws to Novel's chest. "S-stop", Novel cried weakly. Freddy laughed, his hands moving to grasp Novel's hips. He lifted the redhead, sliding his trapped need between Novel's legs. Novel made a sound of excited terror, gripping at the back of the stall. "What will they think?"

"You're just keeping the killer occupied", Freddy offered as an explanation, guiding Novel's legs around him. Without warning, Novel began to rock his hips, grinding down on Freddy. The Demon quivered, his grin falling into a sneer. It wasn't what the Demonic Entity wanted, but it would be enough. Novel was right that they were running out of time. Freddy rolled his hips, his cock twitching in its confines as he drew a heated moan out of Novel.

Another generator sounded off. 

Freddy snarled again, his hips moving harder, making Novel smack into the wall with each thrust. His burnt hand took the redhead's braid, clawed grip moving to grab Novel by the throat. Pulling the braid, Freddy relished the way Novel cried out against his will. Claws tightened just enough to cut off Novel's voice without cutting into soft, yielding flesh. Novel dropped his hands to the grip on his throat, his back arching wantonly. 

Novel curled his toes as he was taken so recklessly, the frustration of clothing combining with the friction of Krueger's wild grinding working wonders on his abused, hidden clit. His muscles fluttered within, his eyes rolling back. Claws abandoned his throat and his shirt was pushed up, sharp teeth finding his scarred pectorals. The pain made him buck back as best he could, his hands gripping and yanking at Freddy's sweater with desperation. 

"When we get out of here, I'm going to beg you to fuck every hole", Novel swore as his desire seared his pussy. Freddy bit him again, this time nearly drawing blood. "Don't tempt me", came the hungry reply as Freddy let the shirt fall back into place, "don't fucking tempt me." Novel whimpered as Freddy seemed to pick up speed, his hips aching. Novel grasped Freddy's face, pulling him into a kiss that was a mixture of animalistic need and pure love. 

Novel felt the heat, the throbbing behind the leather as Freddy hit his peak. The Demon bucked a few more times, his whole form shaking with his release. Breaking the kiss, Freddy leaned into Novel, keeping him close. Novel wrapped his arms around Freddy, reluctant to let him go. 

A loud, buzzing horn tore the two from their bliss. Freddy lifted his head, slowly stepping back. Novel was lowered to the ground, his body clawing at him with his denied climax. It was silenced as his eyes found Freddy's again. His throat tightened. "Tell me you love me?" Novel asked. He had no idea when they would meet again. He swallowed his sorrow, reaching out.

Freddy studied the extended hand; specifically the ring Novel still wore. The gong rang out, the ground starting to turn red. Freddy pursed his lips. He grabbed Novel's arm and threw him out of the stall. Novel hit the ground, stunned out of his budding heartache. 

Before Novel could recover, Freddy stalked behind him and caught his braid. Novel's spine arched inward as Freddy pulled, claws reaching back. They drove home, ripping through skin and bone with all the ease of tearing through satin. Novel shrieked as blood rolled from his mouth, confusion and betrayal locked in his eyes. Freddy pulled his hand free, watching as Novel fell to the ground. 

Staring at the corpse of his heart, Freddy clenched his jaw. Black fog rolled in, swallowing Krueger as something small and wet hit the ground. 


End file.
